SSX: NextGen Backstory
by Mr. Bigg
Summary: just the old chapters reposted.
1. Default Chapter

Just a reminder on who's in.  
  
THE CAST  
  
Name: Gage Granger  
  
Age: 27  
  
Height: 5'6  
  
Weight: 149  
  
Nationality: British (modern London accent)  
  
Rider Style: Freestyle  
  
Alternate sport: Hangliding / Chess  
  
Hobbies: See above. / Late night movie sessions watching in the dark.  
  
Motto: Ride the wind  
  
Friend: Brodi / Elise  
  
Enemy: Luther  
  
Dream date: Sarah Michelle Gellar  
  
Favorite movie: Carpenters The Thing  
  
Favorite reading: Horror  
  
Favorite music: Queen, Rolling stones ROCK!  
  
Romance: Has a liking for Kaori but is too shy to ask. Finds tall women a little off putting in the romantic way.  
  
Description: Has Black hair in a short ponytail and a tattoo of a Hawk on his right arm. Wears He is mildly laid back but gives the impression  
  
of hidden energy which he saves for the races. Always trying to give advice which tends to irritate people. Likes high places. He is not like Brodi in the Zen way. Clothes: are very baggy stone cargo pants and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt with a through zip and the word pride written in white on the front.  
  
Plus white trainers. Has a plain black t-shirt underneath. Blue/gray beanie hat (optional!)  
  
UBER TRICK: jumps from the back of the board spreads arms while becoming horizontal then leans forward grabs board into a handstand before doing back flip to land on the board again. Can't remember if this has been done?  
  
Name: Boris Axeofk  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 8'2"  
  
Weight: 350 lbs  
  
Nationality: Russian  
  
Features: he has 2 scars across his face, he has blonde hair. he is always wearing his red/ burgundy 'flack' long coat. he is very muscular but not excessively muscular. his shoulders are very broad.  
  
Rider Style: bx  
  
Alternate Sport: street fighting, motocross  
  
Hobbies: amateur sword making/ blacksmithing  
  
Motto: "Another cold day in Mother Russia"  
  
Friend: kaori  
  
Enemy: JP  
  
Dream Date: kaori (can ya blame him?)  
  
Favorite Movie: gundam wing endless waltz  
  
Favorite Reading: Agatha Christy's poirot; murder on the orient express  
  
Favorite Music: rock; system of a down + music to chill out  
  
Any Romantic stuff: not yet, would like kaori though...  
  
Description:  
  
he's a big Russian, but he's a nice person once you get to know him. he does the sport to enjoy himself. he realizes that his size and muscular build is a disadvantage, so he doesn't care if he wins or not. however he has a very bad temperament and will strike back at players who push him over with full force using his large muscles to his advantage. a person you wouldn't want to cross, however he will protect his friends and the phrase, 'my friends are your friends' is appropriate. inside he is warm and caring, and he can be a very good and kind friend, or your worse nightmare. Clothes: white, gray and black colored camouflage trousers, a pair of black army boots and a black coat that goes to his knees with a color that covers the chin or more. he wears ski goggles and sometimes his Russian hat (ya know, the ones with the front flap and two side flaps that fold up. it kind of looks like a cake.) Personalized Uber: how about the 'punch bag' he removes the board and hits it 1/2 times before replacing it. sorry but I have a very vivid imagination.  
  
Name: Lilo "Short Stuff" Kapalona  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 4'11"  
  
Weight: 120lbs  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Rider Style: Freestyle  
  
Alternate Sport: Windsurfing  
  
Hobbies: singing and dancing  
  
Motto:" If the shoe fits find another one just like it."  
  
Friend: Mac  
  
Enemy: Luther and Moby  
  
Dream Date: Hugh Jack men (Wolverine in the x-men movie)  
  
Favorite Movie: Moulin Rouge  
  
Favorite Reading: Fantasy  
  
Favorite Music: Hawaiian, some rap, pop, and R&B  
  
Any Romantic stuff: Mac  
  
Description: Lilo is a smart but very cute girl, who is shy with people she doesn't know well.  
  
However. The trick isn't to get her talking, it's to get her to shut the _____ (please enter swear word) up! She's very good at tricks but racing... Let's just say she's working on it. Clothes: Neon green Flares with pink flowers growing up and around the legs, a blue shirt and a black sweater/trench coat type thing.  
  
Uber trick: Does a kart weal up the edge of the board and then a backwards handspring down the board.  
  
Name: Ralph Wilkinson a.k.a. 'Inferno'  
  
Age: 21  
  
Height: 6'3" (hair included)  
  
Weight: 174 lbs.  
  
Nationality: Canadian  
  
Rider style: BX  
  
Alternate sport: Dodge ball  
  
Hobbies: Dancing  
  
Motto: "Nothing is actually dead unless you stop believing"  
  
Friend: Psymon  
  
Enemy: Marisol  
  
Dream date: None.  
  
Favorite movie: Mystery Men (he loves the Disco Boys)  
  
Favorite reading: He reads a lot of old mysteries  
  
Favorite music: Disco, Techno  
  
Any romantic stuff: Nope. He's planning on staying single for a while.  
  
Description: A boarder with a love for disco, Inferno is probably one of the strangest-looking boarders on the circuit. His hairstyle is that of Street Fighter's Charlie Nash, only it's dyed blue. He never goes snowboarding without his flashy disco jacket, cool shades and red ascot. For some reason, the only boarder that Inferno trusts with his life is Psymon, the most unpredictable boarder out there. The reason why he isn't too fond of Marisol is because she's always trying to out-dance him. Clothes: Black shirt, white disco jacket, white pants (not flashy), black shades, platform shoes, red ascot, ear-ring in his left ear lobe  
  
Super Uber: Disco Inferno - Inferno will do a moonwalk to the back of his board, do a back flip off of it, plant his hands on the board and spin it with them. After spinning it several times, Inferno plants his feet on the board, ending the move.  
  
Name: Oni Sanosuke (My first Orig. SSX Character)  
  
Age: 25  
  
Height: 5 ft. 6 in.  
  
Weight: 130 LBS  
  
Nationality: Asian American  
  
Rider Style: BX  
  
Alternate Sport: Horseback Riding  
  
Hobbies: Snowboarding, Partying, horseback riding  
  
Motto: "It's not easy being a goddess."  
  
Friend: Psymon/JP (Depends who's being less an asshole)  
  
Enemy: Elise/Luther (Even match there; she almost stole Eddie from Elise, and Luther's just... Ergh.)  
  
Dream Date: Stephen King  
  
Favorite Movie: Dude, Where's My Car?  
  
Favorite Reading: Pet Cemetery (SP?)  
  
Favorite Music: Green Day, JRock, Eminem  
  
Any Romantic stuff: Psymon & Oni, sittin in a tree... That'll tell you what you needa know.  
  
Description: A high school friend of Psymon's. Oni *really* hates getting shoved; and when someone messes around with her, don't expect not to get messed around with back. Cocky, somewhat arrogant, and the one with a big mouth, Oni believes that she is, in fact, *the* goddess of snowboarding (though she can't snowboard worth crap) Clothes: what clothes? J/K. A [tight] red tank top, baggy cammo-pants (no belt), big, clunky combat boots.  
  
Uber Trick: Baka Ni Air- Take the Rake trick and she does a double back flip back onto it. Maybe sometime she'll land it, too.  
  
Name; Lorelei Syaoron  
  
Age 23  
  
Height: 5'7''  
  
Weight: 127  
  
Nationality: Chinese/Dutch (a Chutch?)  
  
Rider Style: BX  
  
Alternate Sport: Diving  
  
Hobbies: Diving, Gymnastics, Racing, and Flute  
  
Motto: You always miss the shots you don't make  
  
Friend: Brodi, Eddie  
  
Enemy: Marisol  
  
Dream Date: Jackie Chan  
  
Favorite Movie: Shanghai Noon, Center Stage  
  
Fave Reading: The Art of War  
  
Fave Music: J-Pop, Eminem, Christina Aguilera, Avril Lavigne  
  
Romantic Stuff: Brodi, Moby Lorelei is basically a renegade preppy. She lives in Hong Kong, and loooves shopping! She has brown eyes, and black hair. Her hair has one ice blue streak.  
  
Her clothing: She wears an ice blue tube top with black cargo pants. Her hair is in two pigtails.  
  
Uber Trick: Plunging Flipper: She springs off her snowboard, does a short dive, and grabs her board before sliding it under her feet again.  
  
Name: Pete 'Fisher' Sturges  
  
Age: 20  
  
Height: 6'0"  
  
Weight: 153 lbs.  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Rider Style: BX  
  
Alternate sport: Fly fishing  
  
Hobbies: Fishing, guitar  
  
Motto: Take it slow.  
  
Friend: Kaori  
  
Enemy: Moby  
  
Dream Date: Marilyn Monroe  
  
Favorite Movie: Forest Gump  
  
Favorite Reading: The Perfect Storm  
  
Favorite Music: Ska, Rock  
  
Any Romantic stuff: Kaori?  
  
Description: An easy going and mellow rider, Fisher is a good spirited racer with no intent on winning, just for the rush and heat of the moment. He shrugs off a blow and often won't fight back, which allows some racers to walk all over him. Though not very bright, he's friendly and helpful, and a good friend to have on the slopes. Clothes: Baggy Cargo Khakis, white t-shirt, blue anorak with rolled up sleeves, and a floppy brimmed fishing hat. Uber trick: Air Guitar Air- Fisher removes his board from his feet and holds it like he's playing a guitar, and then replaces it.  
  
CAST COMING LATER ON  
  
Name: Alexia Johnson  
  
Age: 23  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 155  
  
Nationality: American/Canadian  
  
Rider Style: BX  
  
Alternate Sport: anything extreme, but mainly high alt. rock climbing and soccer  
  
Hobbies: guitar and drums, rock climbing, clubbing, riding motorcycles with random guys, shooting pool.  
  
Motto: Knowledge is Power. Power corrupts. Study hard, be evil.  
  
Friend: Psymon (since forever, like before he was electrocuted)  
  
Enemy: Seeiah, Marisol, and Zoe  
  
Dream Date: Travis Barker or Paul Walker  
  
Favorite Movie: The Fast and the Furious, Gone in 60 Seconds, and Vertical Limit  
  
Favorite Reading: Into Thin Air  
  
Favorite Music: heavy metal, alt rock, and punk. (Blink 182, Korn, Linkin Park, Rob Zombie, Ozzy, etc.)  
  
Any Romantic stuff: Psymon Stark all the way, baby.  
  
Description: Although very calm and cool on the surface, inside Alexia's head there is a hurricane of thought and sarcasm. She keeps retorts and nasty comments to herself, and resists getting in a major fist fight on the slopes or off. Instead, she just raises her level of aggressive passion and wins it all. However, her words are like needles when they fly. A last warning: second chances will most likely never be issued. Beware. Clothes: Black button boarding pants, layered shirts: black Godsmack concert tee over a long sleeved light blue shirt, black sweats under the boarding pants and a button backpack. Salomon Ivy boarding boots, or (if not boarding) black combat boots. Uber Trick: Still need it.  
  
Name: Demi Matsuke  
  
Age: 24  
  
Height: 5' 5"  
  
Weight: 125 lbs  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Rider Style: BX  
  
Alternate Sport: Blading  
  
Hobbies: Writing, Reading, scaring the public and computers  
  
Motto: Leave before I do something I'll regret  
  
Friend: ??  
  
Enemy: ??  
  
Dream Date: Drake Harmen  
  
Favorite Movie: Sleepy Hollow  
  
Favorite Reading: Any kind of Manga  
  
Favorite Music: Creed, Nickelback, Pink, etc. Practically any but hard metal  
  
Description: (Need a personality, Demi) Clothes: normally in black (A little Detail.?)  
  
Uber-Trick: Ride the Pig: Grabs board from under and sets it on her head and scream 'Ride the Pig'. (ok. I'm a little afraid.)  
  
Duuudde, WhiteRogue, you're going to hafta re-do this thing, cause Nick ain't exactly user friendly.  
  
Name: Nicholas M. Rose  
  
Age: 27 (Better? Remind me how old Jurgen was in the original SSX.)  
  
Height: 6'3"  
  
Weight: 182 lbs  
  
Nationality: Italian/Canadian (Don't ask.)  
  
Rider Style: BX  
  
Alternate Sport: Trap Shooting/Shooting of clay plate-like things, for you uneducated people.  
  
Hobbies: Poker.  
  
Motto: Life is like a practice range. Take aim and fire, and if you did it right, you're fine.  
  
Friend: None, though takes some interest in Elise.  
  
Enemy: Luther, who he could probably beat up, anyway.  
  
Dream Date: He's looking for one.  
  
Favorite Movie: Ocean's Eleven  
  
Favorite Reading: Jules Verne  
  
Favorite Music: Tom Waits  
  
Any Romantic stuff: Er, whatever. None.  
  
Description: Prefers to wear a plaid brown shirt under a leather jacket. Likes black jeans. Dark brown hair slicked back. Can never think of any conversation topics, but otherwise, nice to talk to. He'd more likely debate with you than fight.  
  
Uber trick: Tripkick: Kicks the board off so it is vertical in the air an (The whole dead girlfriend isn't that relevant to the story, so we don't need to much detail)  
  
Well, that's everyone. So, check up and I'm already half way done with the second chapter. It's a lot longer, (Star of Light is bossy), so you can 'enjoy it'. What ever the hell that means.  
  
Name: Ryuki Heyani (originally a Wave Race: Blue Storm character, but he works for snowboarding too)  
  
Age: 16  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Weight: 126  
  
Nation: Japan  
  
Rider Style: BX  
  
Alternate Sport: Jet Skiing, skateboarding  
  
Hobbies: Jet Skiing, space traveling (don't ask)  
  
Motto: "There is more to life then one thinks."  
  
Friend: Kaori, Zoe, Psymon (only because he seems to be slightly psychopathic)  
  
Enemy: All others  
  
Dream Date: To quote Ryuki, "Eww! Romance."  
  
Favorite Movie: "Tree of Might" (DBZ Movie)  
  
Favorite Reading: He hates reading  
  
Favorite Music: Rock music  
  
Romance: Again, no  
  
Description: Ryuki has a split personality. Most of the time, he's an easy going nice, crazy guy. He usually doesn't like being with people who have a degree of craziness or people he hasn't known for a long time. He's scared of iceburgs and avalanches especially after that time an iceburg fell on his head. In his darker moods, he's Goth. He really hates people who everyone seem to like.  
  
Clothes: Yellow sweater, brown pants, yellow headband  
  
Uber Trick: If you played Wave Race: Blue Storm, think of it as a Heel Clicker on a snowboard. If you haven't, he holds himself up by using his hands and kicks his feet.  
  
Name: Shadow Kael  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 5'11  
  
Weight: 145 lbs.  
  
Nationality: Australian  
  
Rider Style: Alpine  
  
Alternate Sport: Surfing  
  
Hobbies: Practicing fencing, cooking  
  
Motto: "Nobody's perfect, so why try to make that impression?"  
  
Friend: Moby  
  
Enemy: JP  
  
Dream Date: Nicole Kidman  
  
Favorite Movie: Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon  
  
Favorite Reading: The Others  
  
Favorite Music: Linkin Park  
  
Any Romantic stuff: Zoe  
  
Description: A very quiet and carefree rider, Shadow has Crimson Eyes, long jet black and spiky hair, and has the attitude to support his look. Likes Fisher because he dosen't try to impress anyone. 


	2. The saga begins! AKA Daipenmon looks lik...

THE STORY:  
  
(Having a Title Might be Nice) The SSX veterans gathered in the small seminar room, as old friends chatted and enemies exchanged shifty glances. "Excuse me! Can I have your attention up here please?" shouted a small man from a podium in the center of the room. "What is it Rick?! I'm busy!" Marisol said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Marisol, there will be plenty of time for you to do that later. You veterans, you know the drill," Rick said as he handed out clipboards to the racers. "As opposed to not being veterans? You mean we're getting some new blood?" Psymon cackled merrily. Kaori and Mac started to edge their chairs away very slowly Psymon laughed and started a very involved conversation with this tattoo. "Oh, you haven't had a chance to meet the new racers? They're right there," Rick said, motioning to a group in the corner. A giant of a man stood in the back, decked in snow cammo pants, combat boots, a black t-shirt and a red flack coat with rolled up sleeves. "That's Boris Axeofk." Boris grunted and nodded. A tiny girl next to him waved at the racers, wearing a simple red sleeveless sweater and white pants. "I just want to say that it's a pleasure to meet you all and that I look forward to racing you and that I look forward to having fun with you and-" "Please, Lilo. We don't have a whole lot of time. Where was I? Ah yes. That's Oni Sanaosuke," he said, gesturing to an averaged sized Asian woman sitting on a bench by the wall. "Oni Sanaosuke? I thought you'd be in a prison war by now!" Psymon yelled. "Yeah, well I thought they'd shove you into a padded room, but I guess you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch!" she retorted. "Old friend?" Zoe asked Psymon. "More like and old memory," Psymon replied. "If you people are finished?" Rick said. The crowd quieted down as Rick continued. "That's Gabe Granger," Rick said as a rather short man stepped forward. His ponytail whipped around his ear as Luther said, "Look at the girly-man and his pretty ponytail! Stupid wimp!" he said as he laughed to himself. Gabe simply walked over and placed his hand on Luther's shoulder. "We'll see at the races, ok?" he said as he squeezed down on Luther's shoulder. Hard. Luther winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Whoa," Zoe said. "That's Ralph Wilkinson," said Rick , pointing at a blue haired man humming the tune to 'Love Machine'. "They call me Inferno," he said. "Oh really?" Elise asked as she cocked an eyebrow. "And why is that?" she questioned. He walked up and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "'Cause I'm HOT baby!" he said as he moon-walked back to his seat. Elise rubbed her face with a look of disgust/happiness. "Back to business, that's Lorelei Syaoron," said Rick as a girl clad in a blue tank-top and black cargo pants smiled and waved. "And lastly, there's Pete Sturges-" Rick said, gesturing to an empty chair. "You realize that there's no one there," Brodi said. "Rick's seeing things TOO? RIGHT ON!" Psymon said as he high-fived Rick. "But I saw him come in," Rick said. "Where could he be?" he asked. As if on cue, a guy in a red t-shirt and cargo khakis came in holding several fast food bags. "Fisher! The meeting started 20 minutes ago!" Rick fumed. "I know, I know Rick but we were hungry, and I volunteered to go on a supply mission," Fisher said. He began to dole out the food among the new riders. "All right. the triple order number three goes to Boris." Boris accepted the food with gratitude and started eating. "The chicken fried rice goes to Oni." Oni smiled as she grabbed the small container. "The Big Mac goes to Gabe." He handed Gabe the hamburger. Gabe took a bite and said, "You call this a hamburger?" he asked. "I'll call it a Big Mac," Fisher said cheerily. "Lilo gets the yogurt parfait," Fisher handed it to her. "Thanks Fisher. I really like the yogurt parfait because it's really good and they get the berry sauce just right and because-" "You're welcome, Lilo. That leaves the Ramen noodles for Lorelei and the chicken tenders for the El Pyro." "I resent that!" Inferno said. He took his tenders as Lorelei took her ramen. They eyed each other's food, and promptly switched. "Last but not least, the greasy fishy goodness that is my sandwich," he said as he took a bite. "You know, that's loaded with calories," "and that means." Boris asked, speaking for the first time. "So he could die if he eats enough of those!" Marisol said. "Then I'll die a happy man!" Fisher replied. "Ok, Ok everyone. The paper work's done, and your tour busses are waiting outside. Here are your living accommodations," he said, handing the new racers sheets. "All right! We're gonna be roomies!" Inferno said, hanging his arm around Gage. "I guess that leaves us," Fisher said to Boris. Boris smiled and high-fived him, something enough to send him reeling into the wall. The three girls found out they were sharing a bus. "Well, let's make the best of it!" Lorelei said. "Yeah!" Lilo replied. "Okay. I'll grace your bus with my presence," Oni said with a smirk. "HEY ONI!" Psymon yelled. "You forgot to say hi to my friend!" Psymon said as he turned around to face his tattoo. "Later." Oni said as she walked off with a satisfied smile on her face. The racers boarded the busses, with hopes of fame and glory that hung in the future ahead. END OF PART 1 So how did ya like it? Review if I portrayed your character wrong! 


	3. Confucius say: Man who go to bed with it...

WARNING: IDIOTS IN THE MIROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR PART 2 (With paragraphs! Oooooooh) "Man, how far is there left to go?" Inferno said as he climbed to the driver's seat of the tour bus. "Well, if I followed the map right, I think we should see Garibaldi any minute now." Gage said. Inferno pressed his face against the glass to get a better look. "Don't do that. It smudges the glass," Gage said. "Hey- I'm on my half of the glass. You just worry about your half," Inferno replied. "Since when do you get half of the wind shield?" Gage asked, laughing a little. "Since always. To guys, one windshield. It's logical to split it in half," Inferno explained. "Look- dividing mutual possessions didn't work on I love Lucy and it's not going to work for us!" Gage said. "Well, if we're comparing ourselves to I love Lucy, I get to be Ricky!" Inferno said, followed by a chorus of 'babbaloos.' "Well, there it is," Gage said, seeing the mountain silhouetted against the gray sunrise. "I wonder if anyone else is here?" Inferno questioned.  
  
His question was answered by the appearance of the other busses in the parking area. They stepped outside to see the massive form of Boris and the sight of Fisher in his underwear jumping up and down. "Hey guys- what's with the underwear?" Gage asked as he looked at Fisher jump and rub his arms. "Giving Fisher a taste of Russia's weather," Boris said. He was clad in a beater and his cammo pants, and acted like it was nothing. "I s-said th-th-that Ru-Russia pr-probably wa-wasn't tha-that c-c-c-cold," Fisher said as he shivered in his Spider-Man boxers. "Well, that's what you get for messing with Mother Russia," Gage said, high-fiving Boris. Fisher went over and hugged Inferno. "I-Inferno g-g-good. Wa-warm," he said. "Ok, I think his brain froze," Inferno said. "Let's get him inside before he gets any permanent damage," Gage said. "SANCTUARY!" Fisher said as he ran inside. "So, is anyone else here?" Inferno asked. "I think Marisol and Seeiah are camping outside of the shopping mall, Oni, Lorelei and Lilo are watching some movie in Elise, Kaori and Zoe's bus, and Mac and Moby are getting a practice run in," Boris said in one breath. "Jeez! Are you the concierge or something?" Inferno asked with mock disgust. "Nah. I just notice things. Like you fly is down, for instance," Boris said. Inferno turned around abruptly to tend to his problem. "So. all those girls are in the same bus, watching a movie? Maybe we should check it out." Gage said with a slight grin. "Not with what they're watching." Fisher said, stepping back outside in five layers of clothing.  
  
Meanwhile, in Zoe's bus, Elise shifted on the couch uncomfortably. "This is the last time we let Kaori rent a movie," she said as she glared at the TV. Zoe, Elise, Oni, and Lilo managed to squeeze onto the small couch while Lorelei sat on the recliner and Kaori sat on the floor in front of the TV. "Isn't this a great movie?" Kaori asked with a big smile. "Yeah. Digimon sure is action packed," Zoe said sarcastically. "Yeah. I'd rather sleep on Luther's floor," Oni said. All of the room occupants shuddered at that prospect. "Actually, it's not that bad. The drawings are pretty good and I like Mimi's outfit. I wonder if they make those in my size because it's kind of hard to find clothes that fit because I'm so small and I can usually only find kid's clothing but sometimes I'm luck and I can find-" "Fascinating, Lilo, but I really don't care that much," Lorelei said. "Hey Elise- is that idiot still standing outside in his underwear?" Oni asked. "Nope. Looks like he wised up. Too bad though. He looked good in them," she said with a slight smile. After 15 minutes, the movie was over. "FINALLY! That movie was enough to drive me insane!" Oni said. "I'm still bored. What are we going to do now?" Lilo said. "Well, we could always heckle the monkeys." Zoe said, motioning outside. The girls piled out of the bus and headed over to the small group of racers outside of Boris and Fisher's bus.  
  
"Oh lord. They're coming this way," Gage said as the large group of women approached them. "Relax. I for one, have nothing to worry about!" Fisher said. "Why? Are you a ladies man or a chick magnet or something?" Boris asked. "No. Come to think of it, I haven't much real interaction with the opposite sex since 8th grade." Fisher said. "That's reassuring." Gage said. "Why? You don't like girls or something?" Inferno asked. "NO! I mean, I'm just a little shy." Gage said. "Oh. You could not say anything. I did that a lot and look where I am now!" Fisher said. "You? Not say anything? That must take divine intervention!" Elise said as they stepped up. "Oh. Uh. well. gotta go!" Fisher said as he ran for his bus. "So much for Gilligan. Hey there guys," said Oni said. "Konichiwa Inferno, Gage and Boris!" Kaori said. Gage and Boris suddenly became very interested in their feet. "So what are you up to?" Lorelei asked. "Nothing much. Just talking about the upcoming race," Inferno said. "Right. We have a race don't we? I know because Rick told me that I was starting in the 4th box and that I had to get in third place or higher to advance and I hope that I make it because I really want to make my friends and family proud even though I'm not to good at racing I like to do it anyways-" She was cut off by a bus doing a bank turn, sending a shower of snow and grovel over the racers. Out stepped Psymon, clad in ragged jeans. "LADIES!! HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He said and ran over to Oni, picking her up in a bear hug. "Oni! Did you miss us?!" He said. "Like a root canal!" Oni replied once air flowed back into her lungs. "I told ya she dug the tattoos, Chris! But no, you had to be the wussy ink pessimist!" Psymon paused, and said, "I don't like that tone of yours, Chris! How about I wear that wool sweater you don't like, eh? The one that drives you insane with itchiness!" Psymon said. "Who's he talking to?" Lorelei asked Zoe. "He's talking to an old friend of his," she said. "I feel like I'm missing something," Lilo replied. "It's like his Jiminy Cricket or something," Elise replied. "Whatever it is, Psymon-san is scary," Kaori said as she walked off.  
  
After dragging Gage and Boris to Fisher's bus, Gage shook off Inferno's hand. "What was that all about?" he asked. "Aw. I'm sorry. I should have let you standing there like a pair of gaping goldfish!" Inferno said. He picked up a rock and threw it at Fisher's window. He threw it a little too hard as it shattered the glass, and hit Fisher on the head. Fisher looked at the glass, the rock, and the trio outside. "This bus does have a door, for future reference," he said. "What? And pass up the opportunity to pummel you with rocks?" Inferno said. "What do ya want?" he asked. "Grab your board. We're going for a practice run!" Inferno said. "Oh. Ok," Fisher said. After a few minutes, he came out clad in cargo khakis, a white t- shirt, and a blue anorak with rolled up sleeves over it. To top it off, he grabbed a floppy brimmed fly fishing cap and jammed it on his head. He grabbed his board and walked outside, to find it empty. "Where are you guys?" he asked. Inferno stepped out, clad in his white disco pants, black shirt, red ascot, and a white disco coat. In his hand he carried a board that shined like a disco ball. "And they said Disco died," He laughed. Gage was wearing baggy stone (A/n: what does this even mean?) cargo pants and a blue hoody wit the word 'pride' on the front. With him he had a board with a hawk embezzled on it. "Fly high, baby!" He finally turned to Boris, who wore his traditional arctic cammo pants and combat boots, along with a coat that hid his chin and ski goggles. He carried a board that depicted a tundra blizzard. "Another cold day in-" "Wait- do we have to say witty or catchy catch phrases?" Fisher asked. "Oh. I guess not," Boris said. They walked over to the gondola and hopped in, starting the slow ride up the mountain. "Wait for us!" they heard Lilo scream. They turned around to see Oni, Lilo, and Lorelei following them, Lilo clad in neon-green flares, blue shirt and a black sweater coat. Oni wore a tight red t-shirt with baggy combat boots and bulky combat boots. Lorelei followed in an ice blue tube top with black cargo pants. "Why aren't you with your friends?" Gage asked. "Well, we're newbies too! And I sure as hell ain't going to race blind tomorrow," Oni said. "Makes sense to me," Inferno said as they piled in the gondola. "Hey- I didn't know there were people watching!" Boris said as he looked below. Sure enough, there was a small crowd below waiting for the racers. "Well, I never denied any fans the pleasure of seeing me race," Oni said. "What's with the hat?" Lorelei said, pointing at Fisher's hat with a grin. "Oh. It's me racing hat. A good luck charm for me," Fisher said scientifically. "Ok professor. We're almost there," said Boris, looking out the window. "Yeah, Boris. I've been meaning to ask you something." Oni said, trailing off, leaving Boris to jump to conclusions. "What? Uh. Oni you're a very nice girl and all, but I just don't feel the way you do." He stammered. "What? NO, you idiot! I just wanted to know where you got your boots!" Oni said. "What?" Boris asked. "Your boots. I had to shell 30 bucks for these things on ebay. Where. Do. You. Get. Yours?" Oni asked slowly. "Oh. I got them at a store in my hometown," He said, shamefully, though trying to smile. "Whoa. Ego crusher, isn't it?" Inferno whispered. "Yeah," Boris replied quietly. "Don't worry dude. Egos heal," Gage replied. "Yeah. Did I ever tell you the story of my first date?" Fisher asked. "No. What happened?" Lilo asked. "Well, it's a sad story, but shed no tears for the Fisher-man. I was 13, nerdy, geeky, dorky, all that jazz. Well, anyways, there was this girl, that I uh. liked. The popular, all American cheerleading type, right? So, the students found out, and after much heckling, they set her up on a date with me. So I go, and when I'm at the place where I'm supposed to meet her, the student body was there instead. They made fun of me, laughed at me for fooling with my life, and some jerks beat me up. That, my friend, kills your ego," Fisher said. "My god." Gage said. "That's so sad," Lorelei said. "Well what did you do? You didn't go back to the school, did you?" Lilo asked. "Hey look- We're here!" Fisher said as the arrived at the top. They went over to the starting line- the boxes weren't going to be set up until tomorrow- as Oni surveyed the starting line. Seeing everyone was ready, she gave the thumbs up to the man in the control panel. The starting signal turned on as the lights went from red to yellow, and finally to green. The boarders pushed off, as they made their way across the starting curve and to the first big jump. "WAAAHOOO!" Boris said as he tweaked an Indy grab. Inferno managed to pull a front flip 360, whereas Fisher fell after trying a double back flip. "You ok there, Fisher-man?" Lila yelled. "Oh Yeah! This is the rush I needed!" Fisher hollered. The racers made there way through the icy ridge, and came out on there first big jump. "Hey Oni and Boris! Let's give these people a show!" Gage yelled as he went off the jump. He leaped off of his bindings to the back of the board with arms spread as the board slowly started to tilt backwards. Oni screamed, "Baka Ni all the way, baby!" as she pulled a Rake air with a double back flip onto the board. Boris pulled his Uber trick as well, holding the board parallel to him as he threw a few punches at it. "Yeah, Rocky!!!" Fisher yelled. The racers came back to earth, and the race continued. They followed the bank turns as they approached the fork in the trail, which led to a double-helix jump sequence. "Hey Inferno, Lilo and Lorelei! Let's not be outdone!" Fisher yelled. They all took the jump as Inferno moon-walked to the end of his board, back flipping off of it and grabbing the board at the same time, and completed the flip while attaching the board. Lilo quickly stepped to the back of her board, cart wheeled to the front, and hand-springed back to the middle. Lorelei, not to be outdone, jumped from her board like a high-dive. Grabbing the board as she plummeted, she quickly reattached the board as the crowd hooted at her speed. Lastly, Fisher grabbed his board, and held it like a guitar. His hands moved up and down the board with surprising speed while belting out the opening stanza to "History of a Life in a Boring Town." (A/N: It's me favorite song, By Less then Jake) He quickly put his board back, as the racers continued on. The racers pulled in, glad that they were able to finish the track. "Well, that was fun," Gage said. "Yeah. That course is steep," Lilo said. "Well, I'm glad we go to test in out, because on the race tomorrow, we got to think as fast as we race, or we'll never win," Oni said. 


	4. The first race! Is they screwed? Oh yes,...

"Delightfully tacky, yet unrefined"  
  
-Hooters/Fisher's motto  
  
PART 3  
  
"So how does this work again?" asked Inferno. "Look, it's very simple. This event is divided up into 3 races. To advance, racers must place in the top 3 positions," Rick said. "Wait- what?" Fisher said through a mouthful of waffles. "I was talking about the races today," Rick said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN RACES?" Fisher yelled, spewing waffle chunks everywhere. "Yeah. Do you know what you're here for, sugah?" Seeiah asked. "Umm. to race?" He replied innocently. "Well, I'M impressed. Must be a regular Einstein," said a sarcastic voice from the door. The group turned around to see a blonde woman standing in the doorway, wearing combat boots, black boarding pants, and a Godsmack t-shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt under it. "ALEXIA?! YOU'RE HERE TOO? THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Psymon said. "It's just like my high school reunion -except they let me take off my shock collar!" he said.  
  
"Hello, Alexia. Are the others with you?" Rick asked. "Yes they are," said a gruff voice. In walked a tall man wearing black jeans, a plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. "The names Nick Rose," He said. "Hello, Mr. Rose," Rick said. "Heh. Mr. Rose. What a wimpy name," chuckled Luther quietly. Nick was on him like a hawk. He bent down real close to his ear and said, "Alright, listen lunchbox. I don't like you. I don't like you a lot. So I'm only gonna say this once. Mess with me, and I'll FRIGGIN DROP YOU WITH A LOUISVILLE SLUGGER!" Nick roared into his ear. He went back to Rick's side, taking the papers Rick gave him. "Is Demi with you?" He asked. "Yes," said a quiet but audible voice.  
  
In strode an Asiatic woman clad entirely in black. She took the papers from him and sat down. All was quiet for a few minutes, until Gage hesitantly raised his hand. "Yes Gage?" Rick said, not unlike a 1st grade teacher. "Well, um. if we're the racers, who be they?" He asked. "Hmm? Oh yes! They are the late arrivals. They are also competing in the SSX world circuit," Rick explained. Nick, Alexia, and Demi handed Rick the papers back. After scanning them a few times, Rick said, "Ok! Welcome to SSX! Demi, you'll be sharing a bus with Alexia. Nick, You'll be in. Brodi and Eddie's bus. "Wait- why can't he be in one of the newbies' busses?" Eddie asked. "Well, the older buses are bigger," Rick said. "Very well. Welcome aboard Nick!" Brodi said with a smile. "Don't worry, Red. I'll try to stay on your good side," Nick said to Eddie. "Excuse me, but I have to announce the starting line-up for the quarter finals," Rick said. The room quieted down as Rick read 6 names off a piece of paper.  
  
"The starters are: Inferno, Lorelei, Moby, Demi, Elise, and Eddie. The semi-finalist racers are: Luther, Oni, and Seeiah. Lastly, the Finalists are: Zoe, Fisher, and JP. These positions are randomly drawn and final, except in the case of injury," Rick said. "All quarter finalists should prepare for their race, which starts in roughly 40 minutes," he concluded. The crowd adjourned, allowing the racers a chance to get ready. * * *  
  
Things were starting to get a little hectic at Lilo, Oni and Lorelei's bus. "Ok, I'm nervous," Lorelei said for the seventh time. "We know. Here, take some of these," Oni said, dropping a few pills into her hand. "What are these?" Lorelei asked. Oni rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Ritalin." Lorelei stared at her hand for a few seconds. "They're ginkgo tablets," Oni said earnestly. "Oh. What do they do?" Lorelei asked. "I don't really know. But you can get them at a gas station for a buck!" Oni replied. "Comforting," Lorelei said as she tossed the pills into the trash. Lilo strode into the room, tossing Lorelei her boots. "Best hurry up, Lorelei, or you'll be late for your race!" Lilo said with an excited smile on her face. Lorelei quickly shoved on her boots and grabbed her board. "You sure you don't want a sweater of something? It's cold out today!" Lilo said. "Relax. She's a big girl now," Oni said. "Oh yeah. Good luck, Lorelei!" Lilo said. "Yeah! Kick some ass!" Oni yelled. * * *  
  
"Fisher- what the HELL are we listening to?" Gage asked the man holding the boom box. "It's 'Eye of the Tiger'- you know, the Rocky theme song?" Fisher asked. "Yeah. but why?" questioned Inferno. "Duh. It's the ultimate psyche-up music," Fisher said. "What are ya doing in our bus anyways? It's not like you can't do this for Lorelei or Elise." Gage said. "Oh yeah. Can I borrow a cup of sugar? I'm making brownies," Fisher stated. "How do you make brownies in a tour bus kitchenette?" Inferno asked. As if answering for him, a voice form the next bus over roared, "FISHER! CLEAN UP THIS MESS IN THE KITCHEN!!!" Fisher quickly stood in his spot calculating. "Hmm. Must of put to much yeast in it." He said as he fled for his bus. "Yeast? In brownies?" Inferno asked in disgust. "No time. Get your ass to the starting line," Gage said. "Right. Wish me luck?" Inferno asked. "Oh yeah. Make 'em eat snow," Gage added with a smile as Inferno headed for the starting line. * * *  
  
The starting line was tense, as racers and newbies and veterans alike prepared for the first race of the season. As the racers lined up, Moby eyed the Asian girl in the stall next to him. "Well, ain't you a pretty one," he said to Demi. "Get a job," She said. She wrinkled her nose as she added, "Maybe then you can afford some mouthwash." Moby was slightly taken aback with the girl's statement. "Well, you got quite a mouth on you, don't ya? Try not to cry when to hard when I make you swallow a mouthful of snow," he retorted. Meanwhile, Inferno and Lorelei were having a slightly better time a conversing. "You nervous too?" Lorelei asked the polyester- clad man next to her. "Nope," he replied, pushing his blue hair and flicking his earring experimentally. "Really?" Lorelei asked, slightly taken aback. "Nope. I'm terrified," Inferno replied with a smile. He noticed the light ahead turned red. "Good luck," He said. "You too," Lorelei replied. The light turned from red to yellow, and finally from yellow to green. * * *  
  
It was a rather slow start; due to the fact the fact that Garibaldi's starting area was almost flat. The racers pushed off the ground furiously to gain enough momentum for the first big jump. Moby had a bit of trouble, because the minute the he left the gate, he received a sharp elbow to the back. "Courtesy of Demi!" she yelled as she past him. Once she hit the jump, she grabbed her board from under, setting it on her head whilst screaming, "RIDE THE PIG!!!" The other racers also went airborne, as Oni bellowed "BANZAIIIIIIIIIIII!!" like a foghorn and pulling an unethical experimental 180. Inferno and Lorelei preferred to keep it simple, performing a tail grab and a 360 respectfully. As they reached the ground, they sped through the ice channel, crouching to cover more speed. They turned into the jump, and careened off of it like their behinds were on fire. They zoomed down the mountain, hitting the twin slopes with enough momentum to send them up and over.  
  
"HEY ELISE! I'M KING OF THE MOUNTAIN!!!!" sang Eddie. "OH REALLY? WELL THE KING MIGHT LIKE TO KNOW HE'S LOSING TO ME!" Elise yelled back. She smiled as she hit the ground, and zoomed for the jump coming up. "Elise, you are number one- aughhh!" she screamed as she tumbled down the hill. She managed to straiten herself out, seeing Moby blast ahead of her. "YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT MOBY? HOW ABOUT WE SETTLE THIS AFTER THE RACE?" the Amazonian racer roared. Moby smiled, and raised his hand in an obscene manor. The rest of the racers flew past her, but Inferno and Eddie swooped past and picked her up on their way down. "You ok?" Inferno yelled back. "Just a broken pride- nothing a little revenge can't fix!" Elise shot back. They continued down as the race soon met the halfway point.  
  
Demi was closing fast on Moby, who led by a hair. She could feel the icy spray of his board's wake against her face, and gritted her teeth. She was determined to show that. that. pompous windbag how she was more than just 'a pretty one.' She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, and narrowly avoided collision with a fence. "Hey Demi! Keep your eyes on the road!" Lorelei. "Hey- no back-seat driving!" Demi retorted. Lorelei shrugged and crouched low, gaining speed. Demi did the same, and soon the pair were neck and neck with Moby. They soon emerged from the dark valley and into the sun, where the trails split. Moby, Demi and Lorelei all went right, and Eddie, Elise, and Inferno went left. Demi smiled as she hit the first of the helix jumps, earning applause from the crowd. She soon stopped smiling as she narrowly missed collision with Eddie in mid-air. "WOAH! I knew I was a chick magnet, but that was CLOSE!" Eddie yelled.  
  
They continued down the helix, eventually finishing out on an icy slope. "Ice, ice, baby!" Lorelei sang as she flew past Inferno. "Hey! No cutting in line!" He yelled, shaking his fist. Oni soared off the icy jump, throwing her fear to the wind as she screamed, "THIS ONE GOES OUT TO THE KING!" She pulled a double back flip, releasing a foot and banging her head on the front. She grunted as she came back to earth; she barely managed to land the Baka Ni air. "Almost lost it there." She muttered to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Elise said, "Never took you for an Elvis fan, Oni," Elise said. "Hardly. That trick was for my man Stevie," Oni said fondly. They sped down the slope, through the triple-fork jump, and into the curvy tube. "This isn't so bad," Inferno noted. "Yeah! Wish I brought a camera," Lorelei said. "Hate to interrupt, but we got a Kodak moment coming up!" Eddie said, gesturing to the large icy jump ahead of them. "Uh-oh. I got the fever." Inferno said. "What fever?" Oni asked. "DISCO FEVER, BABY!" He hit the jump, moon walking to the back of the board. He then did a handstand, spinning the board a few times, and planting his feat back on the board.  
  
He hit the ground speeding, and realized, though his trick was fantastic, it cost him his spot. Cursing himself, he crouched low, covering lost ground. Up ahead, the tide had turned. Demi was in lead, tailed by Eddie, leaving Elise, Moby, and Lorelei competing for third. They hit the three- forked jump again pulling various grabs and tricks. Demi, feeling victory was hers, sped into the final bank and over the last jump, doing a fillet o' Stalefish whilst pulling a back flip, nabbing the gold. Eddie soared over the jump, and did the Worm air, grabbing the attention of the audience. When he landed, he yelled, "Hey Demi! First is the worst, Second is the best!" Elise gritted, saying, "He's NOT going to steal my show!" pulling a Judo air. Lorelei, following the suit, did a Magician air. "Sayonara, Senoritas!" Moby said, bypassing the jump altogether, and finishing in third. "That little weasel-" Lorelei said. She managed to beat Elise by a hair, grabbing the fourth spot. Elise sped in like a bullet, however, checking a gloating Moby into the stage.  
  
"Whoops, didn't see ya there, Moby," Elsie said. "If you like your face the way it is, then I suggest you avoid toying with me," Moby said. "Whoa there, people. This isn't the wild west here," Inferno said, getting between them. "Well, watch yourself," Moby threatened. "Same," Elsie hissed back.  
  
(A/N): Well, this is a Surprising turn of events! Next time- The Semi Final Races! 


	5. All your Race are belong to us

WORMS MAKE DIRT!  
  
  
  
"But I didn't know it was against the rules!" Oni said to a very pissed off Rick.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't know? I called 6 names! One of them wasn't yours! Therefore, you shouldn't have been on the track!" Rick yelled. "Do you understand English!?" Oni just stared at him, the gears turning in her head. Finally she smiled and said, "Uh. I don't speak English, Rick. I'm Japanese, remember?" Rick looked confused, and replied, "Of course you speak English! You're speaking it right now!" Oni smiled as she shook her head. "No I'm not," she said. "Yes you are!" Rick yelled. "Am not!" Oni yelled back. "ARE TOO!" Rick retorted. "I'M NOT SPEAKING ENGLISH, DAMMIT!" Oni yelled. "THEN WHAT ARE WE SPEAKING?!" Rick yelled back, starting to sound unsure of himself. "JAPANESE, YOU BAKA! AND MIGHT I ADD YOU HAVE A NICE ACCENT!" Oni screamed as she stormed off, leaving a very confused Rick who kept mumbling, "I speak Japanese.?"  
  
Fisher had just watched the whole thing from his bus. "Dude- when it comes to reverse psychology, Bugs Bunny's got nothing on that girl! Am I right, Boris?" Fisher asked. "Boris? Where are ya?!" the poncho-clad boarder yelled. Realizing his bus-mate was not on the bus, He decided to go looking for him. "The Game is afoot!" He yelled as he ran out the bus. "Yo! Mac! You see any 350 pound Russian guys anywhere?!" He yelled at Mac's bus. "Nah, man! But check out this new beat I came up with!" Mac replied. "Maybe later!" Fisher said as he left. He snuck around the bus area a little more until he found himself in the lodge. Sure enough, his Russian friend was sitting at a corner table, alone. "Hey Boris! What's up?" He said as he sat down. "Ah. Nothing," Boris replied as he sipped his coffee. "You sure?" Fisher asked. Boris didn't reply. Fisher tried to get his attention, but couldn't coax a response form the man. Finally, he turned to see what Boris was staring at. "The only thing in that direction is." He muttered as he saw Kaori sipping tea with Lilo. "DUDE! You got a thing for Kaori, eh? You dog, you!" Fisher said slyly as Boris stopped staring. "What are you talking about? I was just. watching the stars, that's all!" Boris replied as he turned beet red. "Boris, I may have been a nerd, but I've watched enough 'Boy Meets World' episodes to know when someone's gotta crush," Fisher said. "Is it that obvious?" Boris replied innocently. "Nope. Between all the wishful stares, blushing and depressed sighs, I just thought you had diarrhea or something. But this makes as much sense," Fisher replied.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" asked a voice. They looked up to see Zoe. "Sure. It's not my table," Fisher said as she sat down. "So- How are you noobs holding up?" Zoe asked. "Pretty good. Can't speak for Goliath over here, but we're looking forward to our next matches," Fisher replied. Boris just ignored her. "What's with him?" She asked. "Good question. I'd say either the chili, or he's got it BAD for Kaori," Fisher replied. "Oh. I see it now. Well, there's only one way to clear this up." Zoe said as she signaled Kaori and Lilo to join them. "WHAT!? No!" Boris said, but it was too late. "Relax, Boris- this isn't a time to panic," Fisher said. "This is a perfect time to pa- Hello, Kaori," Boris said smoothly. "Hi Fisher-san! Hi Boris-kun!" they both said as they sat down. "You think you're going to win today, Fisher?" Lilo asked. "Eh. I'm not too good at winning things. I may like to board, but it doesn't mean I'm good at it," Fisher replied. "Good for you! All this tea is making me hungry. But I can't make up my mind! So many choices." Kaori and said. "You're one for talking, aren't you? I'd ask Boris. He's been here a while," Zoe replied. "What would you suggest, Boris-kun?" Kaori asked innocently. Boris suddenly blanked. Crap! Can't remember anything! There's got to be something I can say! Boris thought. He desperately looked around the room, stuttering, "I liked the. uh." Suddenly he locked eyes with the stuffed moose over the fireplace. "MOUSE! The mouse was very good!" Boris said. "They have mouse here?" Kaori asked. "Uh. yeah! But it was so good, Boris and I finished it this morning, when we had breakfast," Fisher said. "Mouse. for breakfast?" Lilo asked, smiling a little. "Yep. It's quite good on toast," Boris replied, as they walked off.  
  
* * * "All right- you talked to her! The first step is taken!" Fisher said happily. "What are you talking about? We just made ourselves look like a bunch of idiots!" Boris said. "You worry too much. What we pulled back there- that's the summary of my entire dating experi-" Fisher said as he collided with Rick. "BORIS! I was looking all over for you!" Rick said, completely out of breath. He tried speaking again, but couldn't stop panting, so he tried to converse with elaborate hand gestures. "What's he doing? Dancing?" Fisher asked. "I think he's trying to tell us something! What is it, boy? Is Timmy trapped in the well?" Boris asked. "Is someone talking to Lassie?" a voice said. The two racers looked up to see two guys carrying boards in front of them. "Who're you?" Boris asked. "The name's Kael. My friends call me Shadow," the first one said. He had spiky black hair and red eyes. "Call me Ryuki," The other said quietly. "Two newer guys? That's pretty righteous. I'm Fisher, and this is Boris. Rick'll take care of ya," Fisher said to the two new boarders.  
  
"Really? I think Rick's dead," Shadow said as he poked Rick's collapsed body with his toe. "Hmm. What should we do?" Boris asked. "If he's still alive, let's steal his organs and leave him in a seedy motel bathtub full of ice," Ryuki said. Rick immediately got up as the others backed away from Ryuki slowly. "I'm just kidding," Ryuki said as he smiled. "Right. Boris- You got ten minutes to get to the summit- You're taking a spot in the semi-finals," Rick said. "What? Why?" Boris asked. "Oni entered the race as a seventh racer. The officials disqualified her from today's races," Rick replied. "So she just raced as an extra and she got disqualified?" Fisher repeated. "Well, she convinced several of the officials they speak fluent Japanese," Rick said. Ryuki cocked an eyebrow at this. "Well?! What are you still doing here?" Rick said. "Yeah Boris! The sooner you finish, the sooner we can eat those brownies I made!" Fisher yelled. "Oh god! I think I'll take my time!" Boris yelled back.  
  
* * *  
  
Boris stepped out of the gondla, running to the starting gate. "Maybe I shouldn't drink so much coffee next time," he mumbled to himself. "Just a bit more incentive to make it down the mountain fast," said Seeiah, who was in the next spot. "No kidding," Boris replied. Suddenly, Moby strutted into the spot on Seeiah's other side. "Hey," Moby said to her. "Can I help you?" Seeiah asked. "I know what you're thinking, mate. And the answers is yes, I am available," Moby said. Boris repressed a laugh at the cheesy line. "You got a problem, Mate?" Moby asked. "No, Moby," Boris said, failing to suppress the laughter. "We'll see if you're still laughing when I acquaint you to the rock wall," Moby said. Boris tensed after this. "Shut up, Moby!" Seeiah said. "Just relax and have fun, Boris. Don't be so tense," she reassured him. "It's not that, but if we don't go soon there's gonna be some yellow snow in this gate!" Boris yelled. Suddenly the light flashed red, then yellow, and finally green. The racers shoved off, and Boris unfortunately forgot about the beginning jump.  
  
"I don't think I have to go to the bathroom anymore!" he yelled as he soared through the air. The other racers fared better, pulling 360's and various grabs like they were going out of style. They zoomed through the icy chute, and Boris mumbled a prayer as he hit the next jump. He then pulled out his ultimate crowd pleaser: The Punch-bag Air. He removed his board and dealt a few punches, then a mean left hook to send it down to earth as he fell on it. "Go Eddie! Bust a move!" Eddie yelled, and actually did a handstand while boarding. Moby used the opportunity to check him into the fence. "Hey Moby! Come here for a hug!" Demi yelled, throwing all her weight into a tackle. "Bloody Hell!" Moby screamed as the petite boarder sent him flying down the mountain on his backside.  
  
Boris was in third, behind Seeiah and Luther. The path ahead forked into two helix-like paths. "Right? Or Left?" He asked. By that time he was halfway down the right side. "Oh well! Here goes nothing!" He said, pulling an Unethical Experimental front flip 360. He barely landed it when he yelled, "OH YEAH! From Russia with Love, Baby!" Luther went to knock him down in his little victory dance, but missed. "Luther says stay still, Russia-boy! You're gonna lick snow from Luther's boot!" he yelled, giving Boris a mighty shove. Boris grabbed both arms, keeping Luther from using them. Neither of them noticed the jump ahead.  
  
"Let go a me, mamma's boy!" Luther yelled. "The minute I let go you're gonna shove me!" Boris yelled back. They both yelled when they flew off the jump. They landed, Boris still having a grip on Luther's forearms. "Look out below!" Demi yelled, as she his the same jump. Both Luther and Boris whimpered when they saw her landing spot. They both yelled as Demi landed right where Boris held Luther, forming a little human pyramid. The crowed went wild at the sight. "Sorry Demi- I need my arms back!" Boris and Luther said as they catapulted her into the air. Demi responded with, "RIDE THE PIG!" as she straddled her board. With mighty shove, Boris released Luther and sped down the mountain before Luther made him sorry. Eddie was neck and neck with Moby, who both were just in front of Luther, With Seeiah close behind. Suddenly, they were entering the final turn, and Moby gained a small lead over Eddie. He then shoved his arm out, clothes lining Eddie, who in turn, crashed into Luther who tripped Seeiah. "Cheers mate!" Moby yelled as he sped down, over the jump, and nabbing the second place.  
  
Boris stopped when he saw he fellow boarders fall. He looked at the finish line, then back at the racers. Finally, he made his way up to the fallen trio. "You guys ok?" he asked as he pulled Luther up. "My leg- I don't think I can stand," Seeiah said. "I think I pulled a muscle," Eddie said. "I'm ok, but Moby gonna pay for what he did to Luther!" Luther yelled. Boris grabbed Seeiah, hooked under one arm, and Eddie, hooked under the other arm. He slowly finished the race as Luther trailed behind. "You could of beaten Moby- Why didn't you?" Seeiah asked as they crossed the finish line, with Boris grabbing third. Boris shrugged as the medics rushed to them. "Hey Fisher- how'd I do?" Boris yelled to his Bus-mate. "I haven't seen a better win ever!" Fisher yelled back.  
  
A/N: YES! More Moby bashing! More to come soon, kiddos! So until then. KEEP WATCHING THE STARS! 


	6. Lock your doors! The boarders are loose!

Sorry if people were expecting the Finals this chapter. I got bored of writing the races, but if you drink your milk, eat your greens, and pray REALLY hard before you go to sleep, I might just write it next chapter.  
  
  
  
Night had fallen over Mt. Garibaldi, and due to electrical problems, Rick said that the Finals race would be postponed until tomorrow. "Since there is nothing planned this evening, you are on your own. And no one is to relieve themselves on the lamp posts! We don't want a repeat of last year! Right, Psymon?" Rick said, eyeing Psymon. Psymon just rolled his eyes and in an ever-so-innocent way replied, "Why Rick, I don't know what you're talking about," as Alexia snorted.  
  
"This is your chance, Boris! Work your Mac on Kaori!" Zoe said. "Uh. I don't know." Boris mumbled. "C'mon! What's the worst she could do?" Fisher asked. "Well, she could rip his heart out of his chest, hold it in front of his face so he can see it beat, then drop it on the floor and stomp on it," Ryuki said as he walked by. Zoe, Boris and Fisher stared at him. "Relax. It's just a metaphor," Ryuki said. "Thank you very much, Ryuki! My self esteem just crawled under a rock and died," Boris said. "Hey- I aim to please!" Ryuki said with a smile.  
  
"So what's the plan, Gage?" Inferno said as he plumped down next to his bus mate. "What do you mean?" Gage asked, looking confused. "Well, I figure if we do different things tonight, we should clear them with each other. You know, what time we're leaving, what time we'll be back, if we're bringing a lady-friend back with us." Inferno said with a devilish grin on his face. "What! You're planning on that?" Gage yelled, high-fiving Inferno. "Well, I'm gonna strut my stuff down at the club tonight. From there, I'm winging it. But that might be a very good possibility." Inferno said.  
  
"Whatever. Fisher said he's watching that movie Seven tonight. Thought I'd watch it too," Gage said. "Aww, you have a date!" Inferno said mockingly. Gage punched him in the arm. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Have fun," Inferno said. He walked up to Boris and asked, "Hey Boris- You wanna go to the club with me tonight? We'll be peeling the chicks off ourselves!" Inferno said. "Well, ok. You wanna come, Fisher?" Boris asked. "I'm going to Friendlys, then I'm watching that movie Seven," Fisher said. "Really? Ever see it before?" Boris asked. "Nope. But I got a pair of fresh undies, just in case."  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelei pouted, trying to look like a sad puppy dog. "Can I tag along with you guys? I can't find Lilo and Oni's left me all by my lonesome self." she said. "No problems here," Nick said. "We would be delighted!" Brodi added. "Yeah, so hop on in! It's the fun bus!" Eddie yelled, honking the horn. Lorelei smiled as she climbed in. "Where we headed?" she asked. "We're taking to the wind with a wing and a prayer," Brodi said. "Huh?" she asked. "We're going clubbing," Nick translated. "Oh yeah! We're following the yellow brick road!" Eddie said, high-fiving Brodi. "Sorry, Dorothy, but this here's an asphalt road," Nick said. "Whatever," Eddie replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Lilo was desperately wandering the bus area, searching for her bus mates. "Lorelei! Oni! I can't find my key anywhere! Hello? Are you still here?" She yelled. "They're probably out having fun without me! And I can't even get in the bus!" Lilo whined. Suddenly, Mac walked by. "MAC! My bus mates ditched me! Can I hang with you?" Lilo asked, trying to look cute. Mac blushed, replying, "Well. uh. I was just going to see what Fisher was doing. you can come if you want." Lilo smiled and hugged Mac's arm. Dragging Lilo behind himself, Mac made his way to Fisher's bus. "YO! FISHER! YOU IN?" Mac yelled. "Yeah! Coming!" Fisher yelled as he stepped out of the bus. "What can I do ya for?" He asked, munching a banana. "What are you doing tonight?" Lilo asked. "Well. I was going to go to that Friendly's, then watch a movie. You wanna come?" Fisher asked. "Hells yes! Let's go!" Mac said.  
  
* * *  
  
"The club's packed! Good thing I 'convinced' that bouncer to let us in!" Inferno yelled over the music. "Hey- there's Brodi, Eddie and Nick!" Boris said. "Yeah. There's Elise, Kaori, Lorelei. and her.." Inferno said, finishing the sentence grimly. "Eh? Her who?" Boris asked. "Marisol. I heard that girl's got moves. Almost as good as mine." Inferno replied. "Oh? Felling threatened, are we?" Boris asked. "No! I just wanna put the rumors to rest," Inferno replied hastily. "Ok, ok. I'm getting a drink. You want anything?" Boris asked. "Nah. I'm gonna strut my stuff," Inferno said, walking to the crowded dance floor.  
  
Boris made his way to the bar, leaning on it, and ordered a drink. He sipped it slowly, until a voice said, "You know, Kaori's here too." Boris nearly spit his drink out. He turned around to see Oni, flanked by JP. "How do you know about that?" Boris asked. "Zoe told me. So, are you going to do anything about it?" Oni asked. "Uh. no." Boris replied. "You know, you're never going to get to play if you spend all your time watching from the sidelines!" Oni yelled. "What can I say? I'm not cut out for the game!" Boris yelled back.  
  
"What are those two yelling about?" Eddie asked. "Oni's telling Boris to make a move on someone," Nick replied nonchalantly. "How do you know? They're on the other side of the room!" Eddie replied. "I can read lips," Nick retorted. Eddie looked at him, dumbfounded. Finally, he reached to his wallet. "Nick, buddy, pal! You wouldn't mind if I exploited your gifts for. how do I say this. twenty bucks?" Eddie asked hopefully. Nick looked at the two ten dollar bills in his hand. "Sure thing," Nick replied, reaching for the money. "Whoa there. You get ten up front and the other ten if my idea works," Eddie warned. "What's the plan?" Nick asked. "No time! Hurry and find out what that chick's saying!" Eddie said, pointing at a girl yelling at her boyfriend. Nick stared intently. "She's mad because he's to preoccupied to notice her. He's calling her in grateful. and he's leaving," Nick said after a minute.  
  
"YES! Time to practice my favorite part of the game- rebounding!" Eddie said. He walked up to her, whispered a few things into her ear, and was soon following her to the dance floor. There wasn't too much dancing that evening, however, because a large crowed had formed in the middle of the dance floor. In the center, Marisol and Inferno were moving faster than what seemed humanly possible. Even the DJ was sweating trying to keep the tunes up to beat. "You can't keep this up! You're going to start to get tired!" Inferno bellowed. "What's to stop you from getting tired?!" Marisol yelled back. "Yeah. well. I'm working on that!" Inferno retorted. JP leaned next to Oni's ear and asked, "Who do you think will win?" Oni stared intently, and replied, "I think Inferno can go the distance. I saw him chug a two liter bottle of Jolt before he left."  
  
Kaori, Seeiah, and Lorelei, who were standing right next to them, suddenly paled. "He drank all that soda, and now he's dancing?" Kaori asked. "Maybe it's not safe to be standing here." Seeiah said. "Why not?" Oni asked. "Ever put a Pepsi in a paint mixer?" Lorelei asked, raising her eyebrow sardonically. "My god." JP said. The five of them backed up as the song ended. Marisol and Inferno glared at each other, panting. Suddenly, Inferno clutched his stomach as pain crossed his face. Marisol bent down to see what was the matter, and Inferno grunted, "Run you fool!" Marisol didn't take the hint, however, and Inferno released a burp so epic, Lorelei could swear the floor vibrated. "For whom the belch tolls?" Oni asked. JP looked at her, replying, "It tolls for thee."  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, Ryuki. You SUCK at pool," Alexia said. "Really? I didn't notice," Ryuki said, covering his pool stick with chalk. "It's a good thing you didn't bet any money," Alexia noted. Ryuki smirked as he circled the pool table, noting the positions of the balls, the gears turning in his head. Finally, he settled behind the cue ball, sinking down to the table's level, and inspecting it. "What are you waiting for? Shoot already!" Alexia whined. "I'm going to shoot someone if you don't stop interrupting my thoughts!" Ryuki threatened. "Ooh! Feisty!" Alexia said, swatting Ryuki's butt. Ryuki blushed and raised an eyebrow. Finally he got into his stance and hit the cue ball. The white orb ricocheted across the green field, knocking several stripped balls in. "What!? How did you do that?!" Alexia asked, half impressed and half angry. "Angles of deflection. You're right, it's a good thing we didn't bet on this game," Ryuki said smugly.  
  
"Aw! They're flirting! Maybe we should give them a tender moment!" Psymon said. "Nah. I think if we left Ryuki alone with her, he'd be dead!" Psymon replied. "Uh. Psymon? Are you okay?" Ryuki asked. "Yeah. I was going to piss in a mailbox, but this asshole had to ruin it!" Psymon said, pointing at himself. "You talk to yourself?" Ryuki asked. "Only to argue with my conscience. God, that bastard's so damn annoying!" Psymon said. "A conscience? Psymon? Who'd a thunk it?" Alexia asked. "I know. But it beats taking orders from a singing cricket in a tailcoat," Psymon replied. "Works for me," Ryuki said.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU GUYS! YOU'RE GOOD PEOPLE!" Psymon chortled, slapping them both on the back. "So how about another game?" Alexia asked. "Is that a challenge?" Ryuki replied. "Barely. I could whoop you with one hand behind my back!" Alexia said. "And I could outsmart you with one brain tied behind mine!" Ryuki retorted. "You are so going down!" Alexia said. Psymon leaned against the wall and sipped his beer as the two played. "Ah. It's good to be back, ain't that right?" Psymon asked a face-shaped tattoo on his shoulder. His shoulder shrugged involuntary, as if the tattoo nodded in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
"So.full." Mac said, pushing his burger away. "Really? So you don't mind if I snag this?" Fisher asked. "Be my guest," Mac replied, slipping in and out of a food-induced coma. "Do you have a stomach, or just a black hole inside you?" Lilo asked. "I think both," a comatose Gage said from his corner of the booth. "I can't stand seeing food wasted. Plus this place rocks!" Fisher said. And he would know, having eaten three orders of macaroni and cheese form the children's menu, Gage's half eaten six meat pie, Lilo's almost untouched nachos, and was currently polishing off Mac's burger. "I think we're done," Lilo said as Fisher finished the burger. "But they have tollhouse pie on the dessert menu!" Fisher exclaimed.  
  
The three of them dragged Fisher out of the restaurant before he needed to use an entire credit card to pay for his meal. "Alright, alright, will you let go of me? We're out of the restaurant!" Fisher yelled. "Hurry up- I wanna get this movie started," Mac said. "Ok, ok." Fisher said as they walked towards his bus. They stepped inside, and Lilo sniffed the air. "It smells like Lysol in here," Lilo commented. "Yeah. Boris is big on being tidy," Fisher said. There was a fairly large common room, complete with a TV and a VCR, along with other Hi-Fi equipment. "Is that an 8-track player?" Gage asked. "Yup. I salvaged it from a busted Dodge Charger. Isn't it nifty?" Fisher asked. ". Yeah." Mac replied. Gage walked to VCR and pushed the tape in as Lilo and Mac wandered into this room. "Hey Fisher- what's 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'?" Lilo called out. "NO! Don't touch those!" Fisher said, leaping into the room. "Oops. I think I broke it," Mac said sheepishly. "I worked eight hours painting that model." Fisher said somewhat dejectedly.  
  
"If we're done violating the sanctity of Fisher's room and breaking his dolls." Gage called from the living room. "THEY'RE NOT DOLLS! They're highly articulated models!" Fisher bellowed. "Ok. I think we should watch the movie," Mac said, plopping down on the couch. "I second that," Lilo replied, plopping down next to him. "Finally." Gage said, sitting in a battered armchair. "I liked that model." Fisher said, lying on the floor in front of the TV as the movie began.  
  
* * *  
  
"They're asleep! How can you sleep through the movie Seven?!" Boris asked as he and Inferno climbed into the bus. Boris turned off the movie, noticing it was only halfway done. I think they've seen enough for what I'm thinking." Inferno said, grinning evilly. "What's the plan? Boris asked. "We'll need a cleaver, Shadow, and a jar of chunky tomato sauce." Inferno said. The pair left the bus, went over to Shadow's lair, and after a brief conversation, the trio left the bus with Boris covered in Spaghetti sauce. They reentered Boris's bus, and Boris slumped to the floor. Shadow knelt besides Fisher, and on the signal, the lights were cut as he shrieked into Fisher's ear. Everyone woke up, noticing Boris, 'dead', on their floor. Fisher jumped up, and noticed the shrouded man with a large cleaver in the doorway. "RUN FOR IT! GO OUT THE WINDOW! GAGE AND I WILL HOLD HIM OFF!" Fisher said as he grabbed a fire extinguisher, Gage grabbing a popcorn bowl, spilling its contents all over the floor. "I VACUMED THAT THIS MORNING!" Boris yelled, jumping up and chasing them. "Boris isn't dead!" Fisher yelled. "They lied!" Gage said and began chasing Shadow and Inferno around the bus. They eventually all fell out the bus, the fire extinguisher spraying wild. Elise looked at the pile of flame retardant-covered bodies. "Leave home for a few hours, and look what happens," She said as she stepped into her bus. 


	7. L33t Chapter name: 3il 0bY B34td0z SuX0R...

"You know, I still smell like flame retardant!" Boris yelled from the bus's cramped bathroom. "Don't yell! My ears still heart from all that scolding Rick did last night!" Fisher replied. "Yeah- What's with that? I mean all that happened was that fire extinguisher exploded!" Inferno said as he and Gage stepped into the bus. "What's up, guys?" Fisher asked. "We ran out of Cocoa Puffs. Can we bum a bowl or two?" Gage asked. "Cocoa Puffs? If you ask me, Fruit Loops are the way to go!" Boris said. "Fruit Loops?! They don't even taste like fruit!" Inferno yelled. "That's the point. Besides, Toucan Sam could kick Sonny's ass!" Fisher yelled. "Alright. I go with that. But at least tell me Tony the Tiger could whoop Count Chocula," Gage said. "Nah. Chocula's a vampire, so he can do freaky magic stuff," Boris said, walking out of his room fully dressed.  
  
"Yeah. But why eat cold cereal? They got breakfast in the lodge," Fisher said. "Oh yeah! Kaori did mention something about some type of breakfast mouse. I was hoping to try some," Inferno said as he licked his chops. Boris and Fisher raised an eyebrow at each other. They stepped out the bus, and slowly made their way to the lodge.  
  
* * *  
  
Lorelei's hand shook violently as she picked up the coffee mug. "You made it strong, I see," Oni noted. "Yeah, well those guys kept me up all night," Lorelei replied. "My butt's still sore from the fall from Fisher's window," Lilo said. "But it's only 6 feet from the ground," Lorelei said. "Yeah, well, I fell on Mac's boot," Lilo said. "Ouch. So what happened, exactly? I heard Rick was PISSED," Oni said. "Well, Fisher took Gage, Mac and I to dinner, than we went back to Fisher's bus to watch some movie. Then Mac and I looked inside Fisher's room, which is full of stuff from Ava Jelon or something." Lilo started. "You mean Evangelion?" Oni asked. "What's that?" Lorelei asked. "An anime show. Didn't take Fisher to be an anime fan boy, though." Oni mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, I fell asleep on Mac, and Mac fell asleep on me." Lilo said as she trailed off. "You slept on Mac?" Lorelei asked, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah. why?" Lilo asked, starting to blush. "Aww! You like him!" Lorelei said. "Do not!" Lilo said. "Then why do you blush?" Oni inquired. "Well. uh. I." Lilo said, drawing a blank. "Don't worry, Lilo. We aren't going to try and ruin your relationship or anything," Lorelei said. "Yeah. You'd have to HAVE a relationship for us to do that," Oni said. "Well.uh. gotta go!" Lilo said as she ran off. "Funny. I'd expect that from Fisher," Oni said. "Yeah. I hope he's not rubbing off on her. Dealing with one Fisher is hard enough," Oni said through her coffee.  
  
* * *  
  
"I forgot! We have to race today!" Fisher yelled. "Yeah. you got called yesterday, remember? And since I qualified last race, I'm in it too," Boris explained. "But.but.my cartoons! I'll miss them!" Fisher whined. "What cartoon could be possibly more important than your career?" Elise asked. "I'll have you know I find my cartoons very important! You're lucky I have one blank tape left!" Fisher yelled. "But Fisher- the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Documentary is on tonight! I need that tape!" Boris said. "Tough. I got dibs!" Fisher said. "WHAT?! Since when?" Boris yelled. "Sine now. DIBS!" Fisher yelled. "Not fair, man! I'm taping that documentary!" Boris said. "And I'm taping my cartoons!" Fisher yelled back. "The Hell you are!" Boris said as he stormed out the door.. "Yeah!" Fisher bellowed, storming out the other door.  
  
"Boris? And Fisher? Are. fighting?" Lorelei asked. "To think something so trivial as a tape can spark an argument like that." Brodi said. "Yeah. It's kind of sad to see two friends fight like that," Lorelei said. "Yeah." Brodi said as he started to stare into space. Lorelei looked at the calm on his face, then to where he was looking, and tried to see what he saw in a desperate attempt to find out what was going on. Finally, Brodi snapped out of it, and said, "Well, it was nice talking to you." Lorelei waited a bit as he strolled off, until she said, "Brodi! Hold up!" Brodi stopped walking and turned around. "Yes Lorelei?" he asked calmly. "Uh.. Would you like to come over some time. for tea or something?" Lorelei stammered. "Ok," Brodi replied, and strolled off.  
  
"Damn, Cupid must have had a field day in our bus," Oni said from behind her. Lorelei jumped, and turned around. "Oni! Were you there the whole time?" Lorelei asked. "Only for the sadly pathetic parts," Oni replied sweetly. "Huh?" Lorelei asked, turning bright red. "Relax. It's a good start. But doubt he thinks it's anything serious," Oni said rolling her eyes. "So what do I do?" Lorelei asked. "Come with me. We got some training to do," Oni said, leading Lorelei off.  
  
* * *  
  
Fisher and Boris's bus was oddly silent as the two prepared themselves for the race. "Who is he, thinking he can snatch my last tape from under me? I oughta.." Fisher mumbled under his breath. Meanwhile, in his own room, Boris was mumbling as well. "What the hell is wrong with him? A grown man doesn't spend time watching cartoons! I'll show him." The two racers exited their rooms, and looked each other in the eye. "Boris." Fisher said coldly. "Yeah, Fisher?" Boris replied, his voice as cold as a winter night in his homeland. "I found another tape!" Fisher said brightly. "Really?!" Boris said with a smile. "Yup! Now I can tape my cartoons, and you can tape the documentary!" Fisher said. "Righteous! Now that I think about it, all that fighting was pretty stupid," Boris said. "Yeah. I can't stay mad at you!" Fisher said, hugging Boris. "Ok. let's not hug, ok?" Boris said, peeling Fisher off him. "Right. We got a race to win!" Fisher replied.  
  
By the time they reached the summit, Fisher was freaking out. "Aww, man! This is way too high for me! I'm screwed! I'm screwed, right?" Fisher asked Boris, looking for some negative support. "Relax. Just think of something else," Boris suggested. "Ok. think of something else." Fisher said, looking around. His eyes finally fell on Moby, who was in the gate next to him. "Hey Moby- good luck!" Fisher said. "Luck? I don't need luck," Moby said. "Well.ok." Fisher said. "I don't like that hat, mate," Moby said. "Excuse me?" Fisher asked. "Your hat. I don't like it," Moby said. "Well, then don't look at it." Fisher said. "I'd rather rip it off your head!" Moby said. Fisher was about to reply, when the light flashed red. The racers prepared themselves, and Fisher cast a worried glance at Boris, who gave him the thumbs up. Suddenly, the light flashed green, and the six of them shoved off.  
  
They hadn't even gone off the jump and JP and Zoe were going at it like wolves. Moby cut across to help his friend out, and Demi took the early lead. Boris was in third, behind Zoe, as Fisher made up the rear. Working up a bit of courage, Fisher took pf his board, and pretended to play it like a guitar. "GO FISHER! What do you call that?!" Boris yelled. "It's a little something I like to call the Air Guitar Air!" Fisher yelled back. The racers exited the icy chute, hitting the second jump, as Demi wowed the crowd with a leap frog air. Not to be outdone, Boris pulled a frontside 720 Nosebleed. Fisher hit the jump too, not noticing the boarder behind him.  
  
WHAM! Moby hit Fisher with both fists in mid-air, sending Fisher on an express trip down to earth. He bounced off the snow, over the barricade, and out of sight. "Ha! That's one down!" Moby chortled. Boris gasped as he saw Fisher disappear into the surrounding forest. "You're in trouble now, Moby!" Boris yelled. "Trouble? You're only in trouble if you get caught!" Moby said as he sped off. Suddenly Demi came up from behind and shoved him. "I'm in trouble!" He yelled as he fell down the mountain. Zoe went to help her friend up, as JP was competing with Demi for the lead. "Au Revoir!" JP yelled as he put on a burst of speed, hitting the helix. He soared off the jump, performing a back flip tail grab. Unfortunately for him, Demi was going off the opposite jump, and the pair collided with a sickening crunch, allowing Zoe and Moby to take the lead.  
  
Boris pulled JP and Demi up as he passed them. He put everything he had into his speed, determined to show Moby what happened when you mess with Boris's friends. The icy straightaway led into a large field, with three jumps in the middle. Boris saw Moby up ahead, and shoved off. Demi and JP managed to gain lost ground, and were neck and neck with Boris. Boris bypassed the jump altogether, and was trailing just behind Moby. He spread his arms, preparing to nab Moby, but Moby saw him coming. "Cheerio, mate!" he yelled, soaring off the edge of the bank turn. By the time Boris and Zoe had come out of the turn, Moby had a HUGE lead. "Even if I bypass the jumps, I'll never catch him." Boris thought. Moby was feeling pretty sure of himself as he entered the final turn. With his lead, there was no way he could lose. He was about five feet from the finish line, when a funny sound grew form the right.  
  
Fisher erupted from the forest in an explosion of twigs, bark, and snow. He flew through the air, and crashed right into Moby, knocking him senseless, before he could cross the finish line. Zoe zipped past the pair, not even realizing she grabbed the gold. Boris followed, nabbing the silver, and Demi finished third, taking the bronze. JP managed the fourth spot, and a half conscious Fisher crawled across the line, grabbing the fifth spot. Boris helped his friend up, noting he was covered in dirt and his clothes were ripped in several places. "You ok, Fisher?" Boris asked. "Did I come in last?" Fisher asked. "Nope. Moby did," Boris answered. "THEN I'M GREAT!" Fisher yelled, jumping up on the stage did a jig and repeated the phrase "Happy Dance" over and over again.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Moby screamed, tackling Fisher off the stage. Fisher desperately tried to get away as Moby beat the stuffing off of him. Two officials ripped them off each other, but Moby broke loose and continued beating on Fisher. Boris was on him like a hawk, picking him up in one hand and throwing him into the wall. The two officials carried Fisher off to the medics, but Moby yelled, "You cost me the gold! You made a bad enemy today, mate!"  
  
  
  
Uh oh! Looks like Moby has a bad distaste for Fisher! What crazy adventures will our racers get into in the land of the rising sun?! Well, that's a tale for another day. 


End file.
